Vart
Vart is a slave trader who deals in synthetics (robots). He made an entrance in Callous Row looking for new unbound synthetics. During his visit he drove a remote controlled receptacle camera for his personal safety. He treats robots poorly and refers to his own escort robots as "Rubble D" and "Rubble Dumdum" among other insults while enjoying to torture them. In his own sadism he doesn't hesitate to increase their pain receptor sensitivity or sadness levels, if just to remind them of their miserable situation as slaves. History and Biography His reason for visiting Callous Row was to acquire unbound synthetics. When he visited he was covered by two floating spybots with torchlight's as well as two huge restrainer bots. .]] Visiting the bank he met Becky and complemented her assets including her breasts. Moving on he talked to Mayor Eric who he told that it's illegal according to corporate code to keep unbound synthetics around. Clarifying that he didn't intend to report him he meant that he would be doing the mayor a service purchasing them off his hands. Eric told him that they have owners but may not be bound. Having no luck at the bank asking around further he was waved over by Jack Montagne who led him to his shop and agreed to find him some synthetics. On his way he spotted the robots R.G.-2 and GU1D3-B0T wanting to purchase them. Jack explained that he built R.G-2's new chassis as well as assisted in scrubbing viruses from many of the synthetics of the Row. , Duncyn?]] He noted that an original Guidebot is extremely difficult to get ahold up due to their last firmware update being not an update at all, but a kill command. Bragging that he has the unreleased actual software updates available he hinted at this to guidebot who seemed to be tricked to go along, without realizing what slavery entailed. Questioning who owns him Duncyn working in Jacks shop said that he technically owns guidebot but lacks a binding code. The slaver offered Duncyn 100.000 credits which was refused right away then 150.000 also refused. ?]] He told Jack to bring any synthetics to the elevator plaza before he leaves town in an hour or so. Bossing his escort synthetics around he disciplined them when they waved at people, reminding them that they're not people or persons and had one hit the other. Returning to the location of agreement, Jack never brought him any synthetics and the mayor sent Becky to him, explaining that the bots had all been stolen and the inhabitants smuggled guidebot away. For good measure the annoyed Vart disciplined his own bots one more time before leaving.Arcadum stream 2020-01-17 Ep12 Trivia * Gallery Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 8 Varts Spybots.jpg|Varts escort spybots Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 10 Jack meets Vart.jpg|Vart meets Jack Sci Callous Jan 18th 7 Slaver Vart in Jacks shop.jpg|Slaver Varts recepticle camera Sci Callous Jan 18th 8 Slaver Vart offers to purchase Guidebot from Duncyn.jpg|Offering to purchase Guidebot from Duncyn Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 11 Varts robot escorts.jpg|Varts robot escorts Sci Callous Jan 18th 2 Slaver Vart with his armed robot guards and Becky.jpg|Vart and his escorts meet Becky Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 9 Vart zooming in on Becky.jpg|Vart zooming in, getting a close look of Becky... Sci Callous Jan 18th 10 Vart guards and Becky.jpg|Varts protective escort robots guard outside the bank Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Arcadum's Characters